


Necesidad

by Hessefan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él solo sabía sobre espadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necesidad

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Gintama no me pertenece (o estaría nadando en una piscina llena de oro como Tío Rico y no escribiendo un fanfiction); todo de Sorachi.
> 
>  **Prompt** : Agosto #2, Prompt #1. Evil Plot Raven [Fandom Insano]. Autor desconocido (al menos por mí).
> 
>  **Extensión** : 485 palabras.

_Eras la interferencia en todas mis líneas,_

_La falla de las conjeturas de una vida._

* * *

No se consideraba un _shôjin-zuki_ , pero alegaba esa extraña afición de contemplarlo como quien ama lo macabro -con algo de culpa y remordimientos- a la simpatía que el muchachito le despertaba.

Parecía un chiquillo enclenque que al más leve ventarrón acabaría tumbado, pero había visto en esos ojos y detrás del vidrio de los lentes una entereza muy pocas veces vista.

Le agradaba.

Lo veía ir entre las mesas con esa resignación a su sino, pero sin renegar nunca sobre su identidad. No importaba cuantos gritos, desprecios o golpes recibiera, él jamás negaba lo que era.

Lo observaba con fingida indiferencia tras la copa de su _parfait_ , al principio sin entender por qué el destino se había empecinado en llevarlo allí.

Era un tugurio de mala muerte perdido en medio de la monótona Kabuki; existían miles de lugares donde podía degustar su postre semanal, pero esa tarde no tenía ganas de ir a la cafetería habitual. Estaba obligado a recorrer interminables cuadras para llegar al centro y ese tugurio de mala muerte se le había atravesado en el camino una tarde de insoportable calor.

Fue la segunda vez que pisó el local cuando se dio cuenta que era la luz de ese muchacho lo que le llevaba a escoger una vez más ese rincón olvidado en el planeta.

El chico no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia y no le sorprendía, después de todo no miraba a ningún cliente a la cara mientras trabaja con desidia, por simple inercia. Tomaba los pedidos y los alcanzaba, sin cruzar más palabras de las necesarias, sin molestarse en dar un mejor servicio.

Era evidente que si estaba allí tolerando ese trabajo esclavista era por necesidad, no por masoquismo. Marx se le reiría en la cara mientras que, con seguridad, el chico se encogería de hombros.

Fue en esa segunda oportunidad que pudo verlo con claridad, encontrar razones válidas que justificasen esa necesidad. Sin siquiera conocerlo, sin haber visto más allá de su timorata forma de ser.

— _Lo siento, solo sé sobre_ _espadas_ —Había sido la disculpa presentada a su jefe por desconocer algo tan sencillo como el manejo de una máquina registradora.

Esa simple frase le había hecho sonreír. Le había obligado a ponerse de pie para proteger la aparente fragilidad del chico.

Quizás ese mismo muchacho no era consciente de su propia fortaleza, de esa que él había podido vislumbrar apenas y que lo había hecho regresar.

Destino o azar, se abría una nueva puerta en su consciencia que le permitía vislumbrar un jardín lleno de delicadas y frágiles campanillas que al más leve mecer del viento podían caer. Su deber era cuidarlas, aunque la tarea no siempre fuera grata.

Por mucho que se quejara, en el fondo, Gintoki Sakata no era Gintoki Sakata si no tenía algo que proteger; porque aunque no pudiera con su propia fragilidad, sí podía con la de los demás.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
